youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ashens
Stuart Clive Ashen (born: ), better known online as Ashens, is a English YouTuber who mainly uploads toy reviews. One of his most popular video reviews are POPstations; reproduction versions of major commercial gaming hardware manufactured and distributed by unlicensed 3rd-party companies; most of which are from Chinese or Japanese origins. He also makes a series reviewing products from Wish. Stuart Ashen often collaborates with friend and fellow YouTuber Barry Lewis, or My Virgin Kitchen; the two have an additional channel dubbed "Barshens". He is also popularly known for his review videos of "tat" from British pound shops, along with his reviews of terrible food items which few sane humans would seek to digest. He has also taken part in collaborative film projects, such as Ashens and the Quest for the Game Child, and the web series The Proxy. Personal life Due to a preference of privacy, and a lack of video blogs released, not much is known about Ashen. Ashen has a PhD in psychology. Ashen has mentioned in some Christmas-themed videos (in 2011) that he has a girlfriend. He never outwardly mentioned a name, and as of 2012 (mentioned in "stupidly long crap food special") he isn't together with her but now has a new girlfriend with nothing really known about her. She is occasionally referenced in videos and in his twitter posts. In 2013, he posted a video on his second channel extraashens a Draw My Life video, which starts him revealing that he was born in Norwich, England, afterwards he goes insane and the video stops at the ending frame, with stock music in the background, which continue for 3 next minutes. Filmography Ashens and the Quest for the GameChild Ashen, along with some friends and actors, made a full-feature movie entitled Ashens and the Quest for the GameChild. The production was funded via donations on the popular crowdfunding platform Kickstarter. On August 8, 2013, the movie was released free-to-view on "The Multiverse!" YouTube channel. As of July 2, 2018, its exclusive to Ashens' channel, and currently has almost 130,000 views. It is also available on Blu-ray and DVD. 'Synopsis' Inspired by Monty Python and the Holy Grail and Indiana Jones, it is a comedy adventure film that follows Ashens' quest for the mysterious GameChild. It was launched in collaboration with YouTube Geek Week 2013. The Proxy Stuart, along with some actors, produced a 10 episode sci-fi webseries called The Proxy, which was produced by ChannelFlip in partnership with Dell Alienware. It won a Marketing Week "Engage Award" in the "Gaming and Entertainment" section. Ashen also produced a web show called Ideas Men, in which Ashen himself and co-host Damien Slash solve "complicated problems." Ashens and the Polybius Heist In 2018, Stuart opened an Indiegogo project to fund a sequel to Quest for the GameChild called Ashens and the Polybius Heist. By March 10, 2019, backers were able to raise $195,888 US dollars (203% over Stuart's initial goal). The film is currently in pre-production, and according to one of the project updates, the filming is supposed to begin around April or May of 2019. According to Stuarts's Indiegogo campaign video, Ashens and the Polybius Heist is supposed to take place 5 years after the events of The Quest for the GameChild. Additional Channels ExtraAshens In September 2011, Ashen started a secondary channel called ExtraAshens, on which he uploads behind-the-scenes footage from uploads on his main channel. ExtraAshens also features some reviews of items Ashen originally intended to review on his main channel, but did not for any number of reasons. Barshens Barshens is a relatively new collaboration channel featuring Ashen and Barry Lewis from "My Virgin Kitchen", who take part in various sketches and challenge videos together. External links * PolyStation 3 Review * Neo Double Games - Fortress Guardian Review * Guitar Fever Review Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers